This invention relates to the field of isolation and containment of hazardous materials and sensitive materials.
Numerous substances must be isolated from the atmosphere and from contact with people, yet must be accessible for manipulation by humans. These materials include radioactive substances, toxic substances, biological materials, pharmaceuticals, and electronic components such as chips. Gloveboxes are often used to contain and isolate these materials when they must be handled, though certain highly radioactive materials must be isolated behind leaded glass as much as 50 cm thick and handled by remotely operated mechanical manipulators. These gloveboxes are completely sealed from the atmosphere and have gloves with long cuffs, or extensions, located inside the enclosure and connected to a glove port, or opening, in a wall of the enclosure. A technician inserts his hands and forearms through the port and into the cuffed gloves and then can manipulate materials and apparatus inside the box. The glovebox may be operated at either a position or negative pressure. A small air flow through the box is usually maintained and both air entering the box and air leaving the box may pass through filters.
The gloves eventually are damaged or simply wear out and must be replaced while maintaining the integrity of the box. The inventive plug is used to close the glove opening when gloves are changed so that there is always a barrier between the contents of the glovebox and the atmosphere.